To Love And Be Loved
by xRawrrxx
Summary: Rose is a love-sick cheer captain, Dimitri is the single Russian Heart-throb, LineBacker on the EACHS Football team. Will their love Triumph or will it fall due to trials? Full summary inside.
1. First Date Hearts

**Hello, my dear readers! I am going to try to keep up with 2 stories?**

**Haha! I know I haven't updated in a while, but this story is why.**

**To Love and Be Loved is about a love-sick Rose who has a major crush on Russian heart-throb Dimitri. What happens when both find themselves for the first time ever in love? Will their love triumph through the trials of jealous-bitch Tasha? Or will she ruin their lives?**

**In this story, Adrian and Christian are her brothers, Lissa is her enemy in the start and bestfriend in the end, Mia is her best friend.**

**Rose lives a rich past and is Captain of the cheer team. (Adrian-23, Christian&Rose-16(twins), Lissa-16, Mia-22(Adrian's GF), Eddie-17(Lissa&Eddie in this story :P)**

_RosePOV_

I looked in the mirror. My mascara was done to perfection, my lipgloss was shiny but light, and my hair was pulled up in a messy yet beautiful bun. I shut my locker and glanced over my shoulder, "Megan! We're gonna be late for practice, C'mon." I grabbed my water bottle and rolled my eyes. She was still not dressed, Too busy texting Christian on her new iPhone 4.

"The captain cannot be late, getta move on, hoe!" I laughed as she flicked me off. She pulled on her blue and gold shorts, Then took off her t-shirt. Today was gonna be a hard practice and all of the girl's were in Cami's when we walked into the Gym.

All the talk ceased when I walked in, and everyone knew why. Tomorrow was the first football game of the season, and if I was gonna be able to impress the Sexy Russian New Guy, We would all have to work hard as hell.

"Stretch!" I exclaimed as they sat there looking at me stupidly. "C'mon, yall, we do this every day!"

Vasilissa Dragomir rolled her eyes at the comment and bent down over her left leg. "Do you have a problem, Lissa?" Megan asked before I could say anything. I shot her a look and she laughed.

"Just stretching, Megan," Lissa answered, straightening up with a tight, forced smile on her face.

"Then there's no need for all of the sass. Shut up and stretch!" I exclaimed, before Megan could stop me. another few minutes passed and the girls chatted about the game, and the homecoming dance. Some were complaining about today's practice, and I was quick to shut them up.

"You girls need to focus. there are 200 other girls in this school just as good as you are that would kill for your spots on this team. So shut up and get used to it." I said silencing all of the chatter that was emitting from the girls. "Thank you."

We stretched for another 5 minutes, before working on the pyramid since that was what we were struggling with. This year's pyramid included a basket-toss, barrel roll, and then a show'n'go to a lib in the middle. On the outside, the girls would be doing a show'n'go, crunch, first-level, double take, and an extension to finish.

I stood out of the group, being the Tumbler, and watched. Everything was going up smoothely, until one of the outside groups fell from the double-take to extension. I was watching this group in particular because they never got up and I was trying to figure out what was wrong. Now, I knew.

"Katie, tighten up in your double-take," I corrected her movements, after they stood up. "You're pushing your bases out and they can't push it up into the extension. Try again." We tried another group pyramid, but again the group fell. I was getting aggrivated so it was time to call them out.

"Everyone else sit, until these guys get their stunt up." The others sat down as the stunt group; Lissa, Katie, Marcy, Viktoria, and Rachel ; got set for their stunt.

"5, 6, 7, 8 ," I counted. "1 2 3 4 5 6-dip-7 8, 1 2 3 4 5 6 7-" They fell. I was extremely aggitated and was gonna get pissy as all hell if they couldn't put it up tonight.

"Katie, please, for all things holy, tighten your damn legs. Lissa and Marcy, don't let her push you guys out ; push her legs in. Rachel, please try to keep her legs straight, As her backspot that is something you can do by helping keep her whole body straight." I sighed. "Try again."

"5 6 7 8," Rachel began. "1... 5... 7... 3, 4... 7, 8, 1, 2, 3." They cradled.

Everyone clapped. "Excelent. Do that everytime," I said. "Please?" I threw in for good meausure.

The rest of practice passed in a breeze and soon, Megan and I were in my orange drop-top Jeep. Megan was on the phone with Christian so I decided to call up Dimitri, the new Russian.

_Ring... Ring... Ring..._

Oh my god was this boys voice amazing when he was over the phone, but it was unfuckingreal in person.

"Hello, Rose." I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Dimitri!" I exclaimed, startling Megan.

I giggled but kept talking. "How's your day been, babes?"

Even though we weren't dating, he didn't mind my calling him babe, and for that I was happy. Even though his relationship status was about to change and he didn't know it.

He laughed. "Pretty good. Tasha is really starting to peave me, though." He sighed. "I just don't know what to do about her."

Tasha was the 15 year-old with an obsession concerning my babes... I think I needa slap a hoe... I certinly wasn't going to tell him that, though...

"I'm sorry, Dimitri.." I said sincerely. "I hope it gets better."

He sighed again. "I hope so, too."

"Hey, are you at the house? I'll be there in a few, if you are." I stated.

We lived approximately 10 minutes from our school.

Nerdy, huh?

"Yes, I am. Christian and I are in the lounge by the pool." He said. "Come join me. Oh, and be naked couldja?"

He and I laughed. "Not a chance in the world." I teased, knowing that I would deffinately be naked in front of Dimitri one day.

"Okay, babe, I'm pulling into the drive. Be down in a sec."

I hung up before he could say anything.

I made the turn into the driveway and smiled at our restored Victorian home.. Added onto, of course.

We have 7 bedrooms, helpfull for parties. Two pools; one inside, one out. 3 game rooms; Each equipped with a PS3, A 82-inch flat screen, and A stereo system. Our home had soundproof walls and doors. Cool, right?

I unlocked the door, confused as to why the boys would lock it. Megan and I trudgen up both flights of stairs to our shared bedroom. In my bedroom, I had 2 whole walls made of tinted bullet-proof glass. Yepp, my parents are THAT cool. Of course, The tint changes based on the time of day making the sunlight that struggled to stream through the window way more tollerable.

Both of our beds were TempurPedic and our wardrobe along with everything else in the room, is all designer. We had 2 Walk-in closets. Along with a two-sink, 2-tub&Shower bathroom. We have a patio and outside staircase that leads to our waterslide into the 20-foot pool bellow us. along with a hot tub installed on the patio. Amazing veiw of the lake, and the sunset was down-right sexy in theveiw behind the trees.

Our room was painted a golden-orange, and out floor was hard-wood.

I walked into my closet and pulled out my blue string bikini. I pulled it on and walked out.

Megan was dressed in a pink sparkly bikini, strapless. I grabbed my lotion and walked out of the door.

When we arrived in the lounge, equipped with a heated pool and full bar, the boys were laughing about something and facing away from us.

I glanced at Megan she nodded.

We chose not to allert the boys to our precense just yet. Chosing to jump into the pool first, so to splash them. We broke into a run and linked arms. We hit the warm water and heard the boys let out shocked cries. I came up and giggled at the sight.

Dimitri was SOAKED! His dark hair glistening in the setting sun, his wet shorts clinging to his toned body.

"Rose, What the hell!" Christian said, assuming it was my fault. I shrugged.

I swam to the side. Dimitri walked over, "Help me up?" I requested. He leaned down and grabbed my extended hands. Before he could rightfully pull, I tugged on his arms, pulling him in with me.

"Oh, Roza," He said when he surfaced. I giggled.

"Yes, baby?" I started to swim away when he grabbed my hips in a teasing manner and pulled me back to him.

I turned around in his arms to face him. "Roza," He repeated, leaning his gorgeous lips towards my own. Our lips met in a sweet kiss and I reached my arms up around his neck.

Megan and Christian having been 'catching up' during our little encounter,, turned and took in the sight with gasps. I gentley pulled away from Dimitri.

He looked guilty, and I smiled at him to assure that it was okay.

But it was indeed, not okay. Christian proved that point with the next words from his mouth.

"Rose, out of the pool." He growled. I looked at my twin, shocked by his burts of anger.

I complied angrily. Dimitri, Megan, and Myself all confused. Christian grabbed my arm and drug me into the hall.

"Do not force yourself onto him!" Christian whisper-screamed at me.

"What in the hell are you talking about? He kissed me!" I whispered back.

"Rose, don't pull that bullshit with me." Christian said confidently but honestly looked unsure of what he was saying.

"I'm serious, Christian, ask him yourself." I said. "Dimitri! Come here, baby!" I yelled interupting Christian's next words.

I heard the lift of water and slpat of footsteps before I saw him. Dimitri rounded the corner, his hair clinging to his head and his shorts clinging to his mucled legs.

"Please, help me get it into his head that it was mutual effort out there for that kiss." I begged, not wanting my twin mad at me.

Dimitri looked Christian dead in the eye, "Dude, you know me better. If I didn't want that, I'd be crazy." I beamed at him, and then turned my smirk to Christian.

"See?" I asked as a rhetorical question. I snorted and walked away, Grabbing Dimitri's hand on my way to the kitchen. In the kitchen, I pulled out two glasses from the cabinet and asked, "Dimitri, What would you like?"

"Pepsi, please." I smiled to myself, facing the refrigerater. We had the same favorite drink ; Pepsi, Water being second-best.

I turned with bottle in hand and opened it to pour the drinks. I was utterly confused when Dimitri stopped my movements and took the bottle and cap away from me.

"Rose, I have a serious question.." He started. "Will you go on a date with me? Tomorrow, after the game? I know its short-notice... But, please, give me a chance."

I smiled, "Yes."

He pulled me into his arms for another kiss. This one hungry, yet passionate. He ran his tongue along my bottom lip, and I granted him access. Our tongues tangled in a frenzied dance with each other.

We pulled away a few minutes later, both knowing that Megan would come to check on me and that would mean another encounter with Christian. I beamed at him and continued my before task of pouring drinks. We returned to the lounge a few minutes later to swim with Megan and Christian.

_Life is good, _I thought upon entrance to the room.

**So? Love? Like? Dislike? Hate?**

**Jeez, Just reveiw already!**

**XX.-Rawwr.**


	2. I love you, Dimitri 3

**Hello, again! :D twice in one week? Feel the love, guys, feel the love. lol.**

**I felt the love when I woke up to 17 reveiws/PMs. Yepp. Haha. But, to Clear somethings up, Rose & Lissa aren't friends yet, because Lissa thinks Rose is a snobby bitch (cause her parents are rich). But, eventually they become bestfriends and everyone lives happily ever after. Yayy!:D**

**Megan, is my own character. She is the only one I own... Sadly... *day dreams about Adrian* Anywaysss.. back to the topic on hand.. Megan is Rosie's bestfriend/wanna-be-sister.. Abe is still her mobster father... But Janine is a personal cheff for a rich family.. (Really good income) so their parent DON'T live with them. Megan is from one of Abe's relationships when Abe&Janine split for 2 years of Rose's life. I hope that helpss!**

_RosePOV-flashback._

_I sat in the hottub with Megan recounting earlier events with Dimitri for her. Much to my suprise, Dimitri had kissed me in the pool earlier and then asked me out on friday in the kitchen. Amazing way to end a horrible day. I let the bubbles soothe my cheer-induced aching muscles._

_"So, he just kissed you? Right there, like that? Out of the blue?" Megan continued her string of questions. I nodded, too engrossed in my thoughts for a verbal answer. "Are you serious? That is SO cute!"_

_Dimitri and Christian had gone out to get us all Chinese for dinner. Also, Dimitri was going to pick up Viktoria, his sister, from her best friend Lissa's house. I never really understood why Lissa hated me.. It was just like, off the bat she didn't like me. I'd tried to talk to her, but she'd merely ignored me every chance she got. So, I chose not to bother with it anymore. Dimka and Vikki are brother and sister. Dimka lives on his own, now, but he picks up Viktoria from their mother's home late at night when she's having trouble sleeping or something. Most of the time, though, it's 'Or Something'._

_My mind kept wandering to Tasha, poor Tasha... Broken hearted Tasha.. Stupid bitch was kicked off the cheer team for letting a girl drop on the concrete 2 years ago. This was Katie's first year back since the accident. Katie is Megan's biological sister, me being her bestfriend. Everyone was devestated after the accident, because her boyfriend Mason had died the month before in a car accident after 3 years together, he had proposed before he was supposed to go off into the military. Katie was most upset, after having her fiance taken, she got her life's work taken from her too. _

_Tasha Ozera has been after me ever since kicking her off. But what pissed me off the most was her attitude towards Dimitri. She's an evil hoe; the first day she found out I had a crush on him, She tried to get him to have sex with her. Stupid right?_

_"Yes, Megan, Get over it. Cause we have bigger fish to fry, damnit." I shut her up. Stopping her mid-sentence as she mused about our 'marriage'._

_"What's going on?" she asked anxious as to why I was pissed off. "Is it Tasha, again?" She asked again after my silence, she knew of our fued and was happily on my side. after having her sister hurt, she had always despised Tasha._

_"Yes, Megan." I repeated. "She's been attempting to force herself on him again. It's fucking rediculous! I mean, Jeez!" I hopped out of the tub, hearing a car pull up and not wanting to be wrinkly around Dimitri. Ah, Dimitri, he was the sexiest person on the planet in my eyes. From the moment we met, I felt a connection to him ; not that I'd ever tell him that... That'd be stalker-ishh.. Or would it? Hmm..._

_I was pulled out of my musing by the clack of heels on the hardwood stairs. "Rose!" I heard Vikki yell. "You guys really need an elevator!"_

_"Then stop wearing your Gucci Pumps everywhere," I answered as she threw the door open. Vikki had her favorite accesories, but her Guccis' were her babies._

_"C'mon, bums, Downstairs!" Christian yelled. "Chinese is on the table! And Imma eat it all if yall don't haul ass down them steps."_

_I pushed Vikki out the way, knowing it'd take her 10 minutes to get down stairs with her pumps on. I was also a little anxious to see Dimitri._

_I was downstairs in under two minutes and heard Megan groan out a very tortured, "Vikki!" Seeing as they had just reached the 2nd level. Dimitri and Christian were snickering about something when I walked in._

_"Whats all that about?" I said waving a finger between them._

_"Getting to know my sister's BOYfriend, is all," Christian said, emphasising the 'boy' in boyfriend, even though they were bestfriends._

_"Christian!" I exclaimed. I glanced at Dimitri and could see a small amount of hurt written on his face before he hid it. I shot him a questioning look. Oh, no... What if I offended him.. I don't want him to think I don't WANT to be his girlfriend. I just didn't know..._

_"Babe?" I questioned, He looked at me and I motioned for him to join me in the hall. "Please?" I said when he hesitated. He stood and I grabbed his hand to lead him somewhere private._

_"Don't get too crazy," Vikki said as we passed them by the stairs. I led him by hand to the lounge. Once in the door, I turned around and brought my lips to his. We kissed for a few moments and he pulled back._

_"Roza," He breathed out. I pulled my head back and stole a glance at his face._

_"Dimitri, I.. I just didn't want you to think I don't want to be your girlfriend, I just really don't want to rush into anything." I rushed out. "I was just worried that you would think I didn't want to be and take back your invitation out to dinner.. And I really, REALLY want to be with you and attack you every minute of every dady but I don't want to be **that** girl, you know? Please ju-" He silenced my ramblings with another sweet kiss._

_"Calm down, Rose." He murmured, pulling back. "I understand. I promise."_

_The scent of the Chinese was getting to me, and my stomach's rumbling pulled us away from the lounge and into the dining room._

_"Nice of you to join us," Viktoria said. Everyone in the room laughed. We sat down and dug into the food. OMG- Why is Chinese so good?_

_The rest of the night passed in a very blurred manner and soon I was asleep with Dimitri in my bed. Viktoria was in the guest room on the second floor and Megan&Christian were god knows where doing god knows what. Lmao, I'll ask her tomorrow, I thought before passing out._

_-End Flashback-_

Remembering my last thoughts before falling asleep had pulled me from my rememberence. I was sitting in last period-English, bored as HELL. This was my only class without Megan OR Dimitri. I pulled out my Blackberry and texted Megan.(Rose-B&I Megan-Bold)

**_So what went on with you and Christian, last night? -R_**

My phone buzzed a few seconds later.** We hung around, swam in the lounge, and made out a bit before bed. How was bed time with Dimitri? Oh, and Vik wants to invite Ryan over? - M.(**AN: Ryan is Vik's boytoy in this story. Another charactor of my own.**)**

_**Ahh! It was absolutely fantastic. I want to wake up in his warm arms every morning, M, It was so adorable. And tell Vik I'm cool if you're cool. - R**_

The bell rang so I paid no attention to my phone when it vibrated as I gathered my things. I picked up my Blackberry from the table and read the text while walking out the door.

**It's cool with me. See you in a bit, -M.**

I shoved my phone in my pocket, and walked down the hall. I spotted my target, standing at her locker. "Tasha Ozera." I said as leaned against the locker beside hers.

"Rose Hathaway, What do I owe the pleasure?" She smiled, widely but fakely. I smiled back.

"Stay away from Dimitri. He's MINE." I said and pushed off the locker, Stopping the 'cool-with-each-other' attitude. "That is my man, Keep your hands off or I'll make you wish you did." With that, I walked away.

"Oh, and no one appreciates the show of your butt, Tasha." I said over my shoulder, earning a snicker from her friends.

I made my way to the girl's locker room, I was just about to enter when I heard my angel's voice from down the hall.

"Rose!" Dimitri called, jogging towards me. I turned towards him. "Hey, Beautiful."

I smiled. "Hey babe." I pulled him into a quick embrace and rested my lips against his cheek. He pulled back and caught my lips in a kiss.

I pulled away from him, not really wanting to-but needing to. "I gotta get to practice, Dimitri." I smiled at his expression.

"Okay," he sighed. I turned and started to walk away "I love you, Roza." I barely heard him say it.

"I love you, Dimitri." I replied low, but loud enough he would hopefully hear. Because I do love him, I realized.

I entered the locker room, My head reeling. I love him.. And he loves me.. What does this mean for us?

Where do we go from here?

"Rose! Focus. Get dressed. Today's the big game." Megan said. I nodded. She looked at me confused. "Rose, What's up?"

"Megan, He said he loves me... and I think I love him..."

**So, so? Betchu guys LOVE me for ending there, huh?**

**Do you like it? Do you like it?**

**Yay! Reveiws are lovedd!:D**

**XX.-Rawwr.**


	3. First Date Jitters

**I know, I know, You guys hate me. It's been almost a monthandyouhate me:(**

**Ahh,Oh well, I love you to much to abandon you. but I have had cheer practice after cheer practice afterfreaking competition. It was amazing. (:**

**EnjoyyXX.**

RosePOV

"And, there's the winning touchdown!" The announcer yelled.

The game went extraordinarily well, 15 to 9, Whoo! I kissed Dimitri when he came running off the feild and took off for home, still in my uniform.

I'm so nervous. This is the first time I've ever been on a date that I want to be with and I don't want to mess anything up. God, I hope he doesn't hate me after tonight... I really love him. I sighed, reaching my car and jumping in. I worried the whole ride home, and met Megan at the door. I filled her in on my concerns and she told me to wipe them from my mind and to focus on showing him that I love him not just telling him.

I thought about how to do that and ran upstairs to shower. I waited for Megan in my bedroom for her to come up with my dress, as I still continuted to worry and question myself. I sighed and texted Dimitri.

**_I can't wait for our date.. I love you. - R_**

**_It's only a few more minutes, I love you, Roza. -D_**

My Date with Dimitri is in a few minutes and I'm waiting on Megan to make her way upstairs with my new clutch and bag. The town's a real small town, so where all could we go? _Mike's, PizzaForYou, and Joe's Bar and Grill... Hmm... _Megan walked in holding up a Black-Boobed Bubble dress with a studded belt under the bust, and a puffy rainbow bottom the glided in silk to just above my knee.

"It's great, M!" I exclaimed. I practically ripped it from her grasp and ran into the bathroom. I changed quickly and curled my hair. It fell in spirals to my chest, and I pulled the top layer into a ponytail. I put on light smokey make up and walked out 30 minutes later. I risked a glance at the clock. SHIT! 8 already! I have 15 minutes. Damn. I walked down stairs and told Megan to meet me with my heels at the bar.

I poured 4 shots and she came around the corner and set the silver&black studded 3-inch heels at my feet.

She and I grabbed one shot and I counted us off. "1, 2, 3- Time to party."

I heard the doorbell and we rushed the last one, while Christian opened the door"1, 2, 3- Hell Yeah."

I slid my feet into the heels and walked into the hall checking my hair and makeup in the mirror on the wall. I walked the last few steps and stopped short when I saw Dimitri.

Jean-Clad and black T-Shirt glorified, my man stood by the door laughing with Christian. He hadn't noticed me yet, So I enjoyed the veiw. His dark jeans and black boots made me want to jump on him.. but, as I traveled up, I saw that his black T-shirt had something on the front but he was facing away from me so there was no way to see what it was without alerting him to my presence. The T-shirt was a musclehugger and clung to his figure in all the right ways.

Mmmmm. My man is amazing...

I cleared my throat, trying to sound light and fluffy. He turned around and I saw that it was a 'Three Days Grace' Hard rock band shirt from their concert last year. I thought about the next concert date... Maybe we could go on a double date with Megan and Christian.. Wait! Today's the day for that! Does he know? Man, what the hell are we doing tonight? I really want to go to that concert.

Dimitri let out a whistle and looked me up and down. It was then that I noticed that everyone in the foyer was dressed up.

"Double Date?" I asked, skeptical.

"Mmmhmmm." Dimitri sighed. "I have to share you, my Roza, tonight."

"May I ask where we're going?" I asked, still skeptic but willing to deal with Christian's snarky attitude.

"That, my dear, is a secret." Dimitri said and opened the door, motioning for me to go.

**Hmmm...**

**Where do we think they're going? I'll try to update sooner next time :D**

**Reviews? Sorry, I know it's short.**

**.**


End file.
